


001

by wrpz



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrpz/pseuds/wrpz
Summary: Bean scenario. (｡･ω･｡)
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	001

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 NOTES: I transferred my work from AFF to Wattpad to here (all under my previous username of 'cyjhope'), so this was originally written in January 2015. It's gone through absolutely zero editting or updating since then. Even my cringey original notes were written and untouched since then haha. Regardless, thank you for reading (and tolerating lol) my older works. ^ ^
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: Just a tiny ficlet/scenario gift for @kenihavehongbin (Tumblr) ♥ thanks for all the awesomeness you've been offering for the past few days!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I hope you realise that every bit of it was appreciated!!

You'd been sitting on a bench nearby, paying such close attention to your phone that you hadn't noticed Hongbin approach until his shadow crossed into your line of sight. You glanced up in surprise, and suddenly felt your breath catch—between the makeup and completely see-through mesh shirt, his ferocious model side was shining through brightly. He smiled wide when you noticed him, and he crouched in front of you to meet you at eye level. "Jagiya," he offered, the grin deepening and emphasising the dimples he was so known for, "I'm almost done here, did you still want to grab some coffee before we went home?"

You blinked at the question, intertwining your fingers with his when he took your hand affectionately. "I thought you still had a few hours to go," you replied, not being able to help the upturning of the corners of your lips at this good news. "I'd given up on our coffee idea!"

"Well, bring it back, because I plan on buying you something delicious, caffeinated, and expensive," Hongbin said with a laugh. "That café on the corner near our apartment is open until 2am, we've got plenty of time to make it even after I change."

You took a moment to really look closely at what he was wearing, admiring his beautifully styled hair, fierce eyeliner, and accented musculature beneath the unnecessary fabric. With a sense of innocence, you asked, "Do you ... _really_ need to change?"

With a breathy chuckle, he responded, "I'll, uh, I'll see what I can do." He briefly glanced down at himself. "Not all of it's mine, but I'll see if they'll let me return it to manager hyung tomorrow. And I can throw on a hoodie while we're out." The loving smile he'd been wearing began to shift into a bit of a smirk as he looked back into your eyes and added, "Why? Is there a reason you want me staying like this?"

You tried your best to hide your agenda, but your grin began to mirror the mischief in his. "Well—no, not—I mean, we don't exactly have plans _after_ we get home tonight." Your eyes glimpsed toward the floor in a moment of shyness. "Just a thought."

The hand of Hongbin's that wasn't wrapped around yours reached out and lifted your chin back up to look him in the eye. "It's a perfect thought," he murmured, leaning forward and meeting your lips with a soft couple of slow kisses. At the last second, though, he let his tongue dance almost imperceptibly across your bottom lip, just the barest hint of what was going through his mind. As quick as it had happened, he was standing up and pulling himself away. "Let's continue thinking that thought until we get home, okay?"

You felt a blush creep into your cheeks as you processed the moment; his full standing form stood in front of you, long legs clad in black leather complimenting the rest of the outfit. You swallowed. "Oh, that won't be a problem." You looked up and met his gaze again, smiling pleasantly. "I'll be here until you're ready to go."

He made a quick cursory look around to make sure no one was within earshot when he countered, "I'm ready to 'go' now, honestly, but I'll honour our date. We'll just meet the evening with anticipation instead." With that, he smiled kindly, as if he'd only said something polite, and winked, walking away and finally breaking his smouldering eye contact with you.

With that, you couldn't help but feel like even your phone couldn't keep your mind from being occupied with anything except Lee Hongbin.


End file.
